Naruto fun revenge
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto has a little suprise for a few people and hes not the only one. Naruto and Gundam wing crossover


I dont own Naruto or Gundam wing. I also want to say Sorry but this is a one shot that I have wanted to do for a while.

Naruto stood on the valley of the end looking at Sasuke and said "Fuck it, you say you want power to kill your brother well guess what. I have wanted to kill you for so long that I am going to do it right now. I have a secret that noone knows. Prepare to meet your end bastard."

Sasuke smirked and said "Like a deadlast like you could ever beat an Uchiha like me."

Naruto raised the sleeve to his orange jacket and sasuke started to make handsigns for a chidori but stopped when he saw a strange tatoo on Naruto arm. Naruto bit his thumb and ran the blood along the tattoo and slammed his hands on the ground. Suddenly the valley was covered in smoke and Sasuke heard a hiss and then a mechanical groining sound and when the smoke cleared his eyes got wide as standing in front of him was wing zero who currently had his buster riffle charging and pointed at Sasuke.

Zero moved the barrel to about 5 feet from Sasuke and a voice said through some speakers "Dodge this Asshole." and the beam shot out of the cannon blowing Sasuke away into atoms.

Kakashi came running into the valley and stopped and was gapping at the whole in the side of the valley walls and he looked at the machine and it turned and a voice said "Am I still not worth your time Kakashi sensie." making Kakashi realise he fucked up.

Zero dropped his cannon and reached to its arm and pulled out his saber and said "Say hello to my Chidori." shoving it into Kakashi leaving only his head and feet.

Zero then picked up its buster riffle and flew into the air heading toward where the sound village was.

Orochimaru was in his chamber when Kabuto ran in and said "Orochimarusama, you need to cometo the radio room now sir."

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and said "What is the meaning of this."

Kabuto said "Its someone who said they have Sasuke and wish to make a deal."

Orochimaru ran past Kabuto to where his men listened for encoded communication of possible spies and on the loud speaker a voice Orochimaru recognised as Naruto said "Orochimaru, I have your Uchiha, contact me now or he dies."

Orochimaru grabbed a mic and said "This is Orochimaru, what do you want Kyuubi brat."

Naruto said "Step outside and take a portable radio."

Orochimaru motioned to Kabuto who grabbed several of his strongest men and Orochimaru grabed a radio and went outside looking around and said "Where are you."

Naruto said through the radio. "Look up."

Everyone looked up and saw a huge humanoid machine and Naruto voice said "Wing Zero, locked on Target, Fire." and suddenly 2 beams of energy came crashing down and Kabuto looked at Orochimaru and said "I love you." just before the beams hit them destroying them and the entire hidden sound village that was underground.

Naruto started to chuckle and then laugh miniacle and Zero groaned and Naruto sighed and said "Right, lets take out the garbage." as it transformed into its flight mode and took off back toward Konoha.

The council was in an uproar when a clone of Naruto burst in dropping a radio on the ground before going up in smoke shocking everyone and Naruto voice went through the speakers and said "I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, pilot of wing zero, herby pass judment on the council. Kyuubi sends his regards." and suddenly a huge foot came crashing through the council chambers causing all who were not killed to jump away in fear.

Zero moved its foot back and forward making it look like he was enjoying squashing the council chamber.

Ninja throughout the village were running trying to figure out what to do about this mechanical monster except for a few people. One sighed and said "narutokun had to do it."

Another said "his youthfulness is in full bloom."

Another said "Shall we."

Several said "Yes." and suddenly gundam deathscythe-kiba, tallgeese-neji, epyon-shikamaru, sandrock-lee, wing gundam-hinata, heavyarms-tenten, shenlong-shino, vayate-choji, mercuries-ino---all rose from the smoke and Hinata said "Narutokun, you were not suppose to start without us."

Naruto said "Sorry but I took care of the teme, cyclops, and the snake along with sound.

Kiba groaned and said "Then what am I suppose to kill.

Shikamaru said "According to the epyon we still have iwa, cloud, mist, rain, Atasuki."

Naruto smirked and said "I call Atasuki,

Kiba said "Iwa"

Neji and Hinata both said "Cloud."

Tenten and Lee said "mist."

Shino said "Rain, my bugs hate the rain."

Naruto looked at Mercuries and Veayete and sweatdropped and said "well then I guess ino and choji will finish Konoha after they get done trying kiss each other in thier mobile suits." making everyone snicker.

Ino said "Well at least we can admit our feelings. I saw you and Temari before she left."

Naruto said "Right, well everyone head out and meet you all in our new home."

everyone said "To sand." and took off in different directions


End file.
